


let's power up

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - The Incredibles (Pixar Movies) Fusion, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Parenthood, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Mark Tuan, Superpowers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: mark turns when he hears the front door open, and he sighs when he sees it close with no one there. he hears footsteps and turns back to the food, saying, “bam-ah, turn visible again.”bambam whines as he turns visible again, the ten year old huffing at mark. “but papa! you’re no fun.”





	let's power up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babybam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/gifts).



> DAY 11!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> this is associated w "(you're my) superhero"!!!!!!! bams 10 yrs old in this now uwu

mark turns when he hears the front door open, and he sighs when he sees it close with no one there. he hears footsteps and turns back to the food, saying, “bam-ah, turn visible again.”

 

bambam whines as he turns visible again, the ten year old huffing at mark. “but  _ papa! _ you’re no fun.”

 

“oh,  _ i’m _ no fun?” mark says, raising his eyebrow with amusement. “you always complain about appa being the not-fun one. has it been transferred to me?”

 

“i’m kidding,” bambam replies, going up and hugging mark, smiling when mark pets his hair gently. “you’re both fun! but don’t tell appa.”

 

“i’m glad,” mark snickers, knowing that bambam thinks it’s funny when jaebum whines in despair overdramatically.”anyway, i’m making pad thai. go get changed and we’ll eat, okay? and make sure your appa comes down.”

 

“okay!” bambam grins, and he disappears with a pop, making mark sigh and yell out when he hears another  _ pop _ , “no using powers to not do basic things!”

 

bambam giggles as he changes quickly -- over the years, his powers stabilized slightly. despite him still seeming as though he was a jack of all trades when it came to powers, he didn’t adopt them as easily as he did when he was a toddler. now, he was able to focus more on teleporting, levitation, and invisibility -- he still likes to see his papa’s face when he plays with the water suddenly. he used to think that he was weird that he had more than two powers, but his appa and papa explained to him that it’s normal, just not too common -- and besides, appa and uncle jinyoung and jaejae have more than two, so it’s okay! 

 

he skips out of his room when he’s changed, knocking on jaebum’s study and peeking inside. he sees jaebum hunched over his desk, and he calls out softly, “appa?”

 

jaebum looks up and smiles at bambam, beckoning for him to come over. bambam runs to jaebum and plops himself on his lap, snuggling up against his appa. “hi, appa.”

 

“hey, bammie,” jaebum hums, kissing bambam’s forehead. “is dinner ready?”

 

“yeah, we gotta eat,” bambam says, hopping off jaebum’s lap and tugging at his hand. “let’s go!”

 

jaebum chuckles softly, closing his computer after saving his files, organizing his papers before letting bambam lead him out of his study. mark’s just putting down the plates on the table, and bambam rushes around to get the utensils. jaebum comes up behind mark, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek. “hey.”

 

“hi,” mark hums, turning slightly so he can kiss jaebum properly. he chuckles when bambam says, “ _ ewwwwww _ ”, ruffling the boy’s hair as bambam sits down. “don’t say that -- you’ll probably be the same when you’re older.”

 

“but that’s gross appa and papa stuff,” bambam sticks his tongue out as mark gets the rest of the food. “only appa and papa can do that.”

 

“you’re lucky you’re cute,” jaebum warns playfully, and soon, they’re seated together, eating happily. “how was school?”

 

“it was okay,” bambam shrugs, shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth. “yugy almost burned up his paper. it was funny. and then me and jaejae hid from miss seulgi, but she  _ found _ us! we were  _ invisible _ , appa, how did she know?”

 

“maybe it’s her talent,” jaebum says as mark also snorts, “maybe you two were being loud.”

 

“papaaaa,” bambam whines, pouting at mark until mark gives him another piece of chicken. “but! she said my art was really pretty.”

 

“that’s great, sweetheart,” mark says, accepting the food that jaebum feeds him. when he chews and swallows, he adds, “did you learn any new powers again?”

 

“not today,” bambam grins. “i didn’t see new people. so no new powers for me, papa! i’ll still float and teleport.”

 

“cute,” mark grumbles, but then bambam says, “but yugy  _ did _ say there’s gonna be a new girl in our class! her name’s jihyo, and she can make  _ portals! _ ”

 

mark puts down his chopsticks, taking a deep breath as jaebum snickers into his food.

 

some things just  _ never _ change.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed!!!! feel free to give au prompts nd all


End file.
